


Answered Prayer

by ry0kiku



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Detective Comics - Fandom
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Canon, DC Comics Rebirth, Dead Robins, Detective Comics #940, Drabble, Gen, Major spoiler, daddy bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry0kiku/pseuds/ry0kiku
Summary: For the love of everything holy, please don't let him bury yet another son.





	Answered Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> All the characters belong to DC Comics.

.

.

No father should bury his child. 

Having disregarded this golden parental rule not only once but thrice, Bruce must've been more than eligible for 'the worst dad of all time' title. Alfred would argue that the instances were all beyond his control, but Bruce knew they're all his crosses to bear. His responsibilities. His soldiers. His children.

He could still remember the heat from the exploded warehouse, the feeling of Jason's sixteen-year-old broken body. He could still feel the sticky scarlet substance dripping from Damian's rapidly cooling tiny form. He could still recall the mindnumbing, horrific mechanic beep as Dick flatlined before his very eyes.

While it's true that all of them came back in one way or another, as he'd come to learn that death wasn't necessary meant finality. But still, his heart bled when he lowered Jason's casket six feet underground, and still did when he lowered Dick's many years later (even though unlike the other mourners, he knew it's a fake body inside). He felt wrong, dirty, and useless for letting these happened. For taking them under his wing and yet not strong enough to protect them. For not being a good enough a Batman, or good enough a father.

"... _Thank you for everything, Bruce. Robin out."_

Bruce had felt the familiar dread even as he shouted Tim's name over the comm, secret identities be damned. He prayed over and over as he raced to where Red Robin bravely battled all those drones. His brave, bright boy who stood beside him all these years, both through battles and funerals. When Jason, Damian, and even Dick fell, Tim was always been there beside him, a constant fixture in his life. He couldn't lose yet another boy (and girls, after Stephanie and Cassandra quite literally crashed into his life). For the love of everything holy, please don't let him bury yet another son.

His wish was somewhat granted, though in a sick, twisted way. Batman wade through countless ruins of drones, approaching a single familiar staff. He picked it up, eyeing the blood and sweat and grime that coated the weapon, as a violent shudder took over him.

His prayers was answered. He had no body left to bury.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to welcome Tim into (finally!) Dead Robin's Club. Yes, I know he isn't really dead, but at this point his family seems to think he is so let's get him a membership anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
